


Calculated Risk

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Lack of Communication, Post-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: She sees the cactus before it happens, the potentiality of it. It is one of many potentialities, some better and some (most)worse.(Garnet considers Steven and potential.)
Relationships: Garnet & Steven Universe
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** How about something involving Garnet post prickly pair?

She sees the cactus before it happens, the potentiality of it. It is one of many potentialities, some better and some (most) _worse_. 

(She won’t tell this to the others. Won’t describe other potential outcomes to the fight, what Steven did, what he _became_.)

In general, she has tried recently not to look too hard into his potential futures. He’s teetering on the edge of a fatalism that’s all too familiar to half of her, and a directionless-ness that her other half knows intimately. Her Fusion Future Vision would only complicate that, if Steven found out. 

But he’s teetering on the edge of something else too, something unknown that she felt them all propelled toward after he left Little Homeschool. Gardening seemed like a healthy outlet, and in some timelines, it _was_ …

(She doesn’t need Future Vision to see that he is in pain.)

In some timelines, she speaks to him about it, presses him. 

In a few, it helps. In innumerable others, it makes everything so much _worse_ …

This morning made clear that it’s a calculus not worth the risk. So Garnet merely sits next to Steven on the couch, says nothing as he pulls spines from his flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
